


The Right One

by Swim2520



Series: 2020 Ace/Nancy Fall Drabblefest [14]
Category: Nancy Drew (TV 2019)
Genre: Ace/Nancy Fall Drabblefest 2020, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:27:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27115387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swim2520/pseuds/Swim2520
Summary: Nick walked into the Claw to see Ace and Nancy sitting at one of the tables with Nancy’s laptop and a large stack of papers between them. They were rapidly speaking about something, far too quickly for Nick to understand what they were talking about.It was a surprise to find Nancy so animated, borderline excited, while speaking to someone. He was so used to her with walls up that seeing her so free was strange.“What’s going on out there?” Nick asked George, who was in the office doing some paperwork.“I have no idea. I heard them talking about an autopsy or something in great detail and left before I could hear anymore. Speaking of which, they really need to clean that stuff up before customers come in.”In which Nick watches Ace and Nancy interact in a new light. Concerned for both his friends, Nick shares his worries with Ace.
Relationships: Ace/Nancy Drew, George Fayne/Ned Nickerson
Series: 2020 Ace/Nancy Fall Drabblefest [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1944706
Comments: 2
Kudos: 62





	The Right One

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Nick is concerned for Ace regarding his relationship with Nancy; he doesn’t want Ace getting hurt because of Nancy’s trust issues...but Ace knows what he “signed up for” and is okay with it.
> 
> I was writing another story and this idea came out of nowhere. I felt like the last time I used this prompt I didn’t really use it as well as I could have, so here is an attempt to fix that.

Nick walked into the Claw to see Ace and Nancy sitting at one of the tables with Nancy’s laptop and a large stack of papers between them. They were rapidly speaking about something, far too quickly for Nick to understand what they were talking about. 

It was a surprise to find Nancy so animated, borderline excited, while speaking to someone. He was so used to her with walls up that seeing her so free was strange. 

“What’s going on out there?” Nick asked George, who was in the office doing some paperwork. 

“I have no idea. I heard them talking about an autopsy or something in great detail and left before I could hear anymore. Speaking of which, they really need to clean that stuff up before customers come in.”

“Do you really want to get in between that?” Nick asked, gesturing to the duo. Thankfully, George seemed to understand what he was talking about. Despite the gruesome subject, it was the happiest that they had both seen Nancy in a long time. 

“I have a feeling that it is less about the topic and more about talking to someone who is on the same wavelength,” George replied. 

Despite the fact that he broke up with Nancy and had moved on, Nick found himself a little jealous of how comfortable she seemed around Ace. She kept him out of her cases when they were together, only telling him when she needed something, and even then, it usually wasn’t everything. And Nancy certainly never looked as happy with him as she did with Ace. 

They had never been on the same wavelength. Even when Nick thought that they might be, something else always came up that grabbed Nancy’s attention.

Nick followed George into the dining area. It was raining outside and it was the middle of the week so the Claw had no customers, which was probably the only reason why she was letting Nancy and Ace continue their discussion.

“Hey, George, I’m going to take an hour break.”

“You haven’t even started working yet!” George exclaimed. 

“We need to do something for the case that we’re working for my dad,” Nancy replied, picking out a few of the files and stuffing them in her bag. It was clear that, no matter what George said, Nancy was leaving. 

Eventually, Nancy got her way as always. George left the dining area with a groan as Nancy smirked at her victory. Both of them knew that Nancy would probably return in two hours instead of one, if she returned at all. 

“Hey, Ace, I have to make a stop at the library and Ryan’s house so let’s meet up at my house in an hour to go over everything we have with my dad.”

“Sounds good. In the meantime, I’ll keep looking over this,” Ace replied, gesturing to the slightly smaller stack of paper and Nancy’s laptop. 

Along with the many changes that Tiffany Hudson’s death had brought to the staff of the Claw, Nancy and Ace’s relationship had changed as well. Nancy had started working as an investigator for her father’s firm. She occasionally got he, George, and Bess involved, but Ace was _always_ involved. Not long after Nancy started working for her dad, Ace started too as well. She always sought out his help on the cases and then convinced Ace to officially become her partner. 

All of that was also on top of working at the Claw all day, several days a week. It wasn’t uncommon for them to multitask. Nancy was often found in the kitchen nowadays, discussing the case with Ace. Nick supposed that neither needed the job at the Claw anymore-not with a steady flow of income from Mr. Drew-but they continued working there regardless, which was probably another reason why George had been a little lenient with them lately. 

“Thanks.”

“See you in an hour and a half.”

“Sorry...what?”

“You will probably get sidetracked by some lead you find and go chasing that. Hence, why I am allocating another half hour for sidetracks.” 

“You’re cute,” Nancy said. 

“I do my best,” Ace replied, smirking. 

Nick caught the brief flash of Nancy’s watch as her left hand brushed lightly over Ace’s hand before she left the restaurant. Nick realized that he was standing there staring and shook himself out of his stupor. 

“Hey, man.”

“What’s up, Nick?”

“Look I know its not my place, but I just need to make sure that you know what you’re getting into with Nancy,” Nick said quietly. He wanted to warn Ace, but he also wanted to do it in a way that would protect both his friends. It was a hard balance to strike. 

“What do you mean ‘what I’m getting into’?”

He took a deep breath and said, “Nancy has a lot of walls up and she doesn’t let people in. I just want to make sure that you’re aware of that. Sometimes it can feel like she is a thousand miles away.”

Ace nodded thoughtfully. Nick was grateful that he was at least considering what he was saying. 

It wasn’t out of spite; Nick still cared for Nancy and he had a feeling that he always would. But they weren’t right for each other. There had once been a time where Nick hoped that they would work, but their relationship had not been built on a solid foundation. Nick needed someone with stability; someone who was willing to slow down and take it all in. Nancy was the exact opposite. She needed someone who didn’t hold her back; someone who could keep up with her. 

While it was obvious that her relationship with Ace was different, Nick still felt obligated to try and prevent another heartbreak. 

“I’m not worried about Nancy keeping things from me. I know that she keep things from me, but I also know that she has a reason for it. And I know that she’ll tell me when she’s ready.”

Nick failed to hide the surprise on his face. Nancy had never done anything like that for him. Maybe it was because of his record, but Nick also had a feeling that it was because Nancy, even subconsciously, didn’t trust him. 

With that said, Ace clapped Nick on the shoulder and gathered up his belongings. “I appreciate you trying to look out for both of us, Nick, but I know what I signed up for with Nancy. She may not be perfect, but she is perfect for me.”

He understood. George had flaws too, but Nick had never felt happier than he was when he was with her. As Nick watched Ace walk out of the Claw, presumably to go see Carson, he realized that maybe things had worked out for the best. As much as Nick loved Nancy, he now knew that Ace had been the right one for her the whole time. 


End file.
